Nadoli
by BibliophileBookworm
Summary: Naddie was orphaned at a young age, she was raised by a small boy named Rafio. A year passes and Naddie turns for help, she turns to Rafio. Rafio is different now, he's called The Theif Lord by his group of orphaned kids.
1. Naddie's Beggining

1

_Prologue_

_Nadoli Reveno was a little girl, about the age of 1 years old, She was left on a doorstep at a n in, the Bootmus Inn. It was run by Elden and Ima Bootmus, they didn't care for the child but only saw her as a servant when she grows older and they named her Nadoli which means 'no name'. Then there were the Warners, a very rich family, Rafio Warner visited Nadoli and raised her, he called her Naddie. He hated his family for one, his father was cruel and greedy, but rich. His mother was a big push over, she did anything his father wanted!_

Chapter 1:

Years went by and Nadoli grew quickly, she was seven now. She learned her job as the runner of the Inn considering the Bootmus's didn't work it and made ti her responsibility at the age of six also she had no family. Naddie kept her spirits up by the continuous visits by Rafio. Rafio was like a brother to her. He was the only one in the world that cared for her. Rafio told Naddie if she ever needed him to come to an abandoned factory on Second Street.

The Inn was becoming busier and busier which meant more work far Nadoli and more money for the Bootmus's. One day on Naddie's eighth birthday, Rafio was going to the Inn to give Naddie a birthday present, but when he knocked Elden Bootmus came to the door and said, " Hey, look boy! The girl is not allowed to see you anymore! Your filling her filthy head with nonsense! She needs to know and work the Inn She can't do that with you hanging around! Can't you understand she's a filthy little girl, she 's a servant and a good one at that! She can't be hanging around some rich kid! Now get lost or else I'll call your parents and the police."

Rafio was devastated, He just sat on the curb and moped, he just lost his friend, Well what can he do about it? Just then he saw a little boy being beatten up by some gang. Rafio ran over and scared away the gangsters. The kid said he didn't have a home, that gave Rafio an idea.

It has been eight long and dreadful months since Rafio and Nadoli has been forced to be separated. Naddie's life has basically gone worse for her, first of all the Bootmus's has been more and more harsh with her then ever before. Two weeks before Naddie needed to go to the hospital because Elden hit her so hard. Now Naddie has a swelled up pink scar right on her left cheek. Naddie looked more gruesome nowadays without Rafio in her life, he was the only good influence.

Naddie has battered brown wavy hair, a brush can't even get though it. Her bangs have gone wild and the only was she can she if she puts it over her ears. Naddie's eyes are strikingly light water blue, her face is so angelic, like she had the face of an angel but they were demolished by her big scar. She wore a torn and patched grey dress with a bulky sweater over the dress, it was a denim blue. The dress had all sorts of splotches of dirt and grime with ripped cloth hanging and patched cloth, of corse not done well because it was done by her. She wore a pair of mangy old pair of sneakers 2 sizes to big. Also she had so many bruises and scraps she looked horrible.

Things only got worse when one day, a Friday to be exact, Naddie was helping a newlywed couple by the name of Brown. "Hello little missy, do you work here?"

"Yes, I do what can I help you with?"Naddie asked

"Okay, well do you have a open room? For two please? Hurry up!"

Naddie looked and the only room vacant was her room, it was a small room and she didn't want to give it up, she'll just tell the Browns no rooms are available, she has done it before. unluckily for her Elden Bootmus was listening in on their conversation.

"No we do not, sir."

"Hold up, girl there is one vacant room and the Browns will get it!" elden said sinisterly.

"Oh, thank you! You have great service!" Mr. Brown said.

"Listen here girl, that is the third time you tried to pull that off! I'm getting sick of you around here, can't you see I can't even look at you, it's to painful to look at, your so ugly! ( Elden never really got that Nadoli was her name.) Girl, I want you to get out! If I don't see you walk out in thirty minutes, I'm calling the police!" Elden was getting mad now, it was a boiling point., he's been nice enough to keep the girl around for this long, that was going trough his head.

**How was it? Was it good? Well if you agree please tell me!I'll have the next chapters up pretty quickly if I can.**


	2. Rafio's Beggining

1**Welcome back! I hope you enjoy my story so far, I know, it'll get better while I go along. See ya!**

Rafio sat in his bedroom, crying. His father was yelling at him to get get his brother of age of three. His name was Oscar, he wasn't really his brother he was actually adopted. Rafio sniffed up the tears, and stopped crying. He walked past little Oscar and headed straight to the stairs, his father was yelling at him, Rafio tuned him out for the first time in his young life. He want right by the coatrack, put on his coat and walked out of the house.It didn't feel like home when Rafio's mother didn't stay there, his father kicks her out for weeks at a time. Just last night, there was yeeling from the bedroom and now his beloved mother wasn't coming home for probably a month or two.

Rafio walked down to the other side of the city and knocked on The Bootmus Inn's door, a plump man was in the doorway. He had a bald spot on his head, and was wearing a loose flannel shirt with jeans, this was Elden Bootmus, the runner of the Bootmus Inn.

"Yeah? What do ya want kid?"Elden smirked, he hated children, everyone knew it.

"I want to help you out with Nadoli, I'm a goo-" Rafio was cut of by Elden, a smile lurked on his face with glee. The brat was making a ruckus in the house anyways.

"Great! I need someone to take care of the little terror anyways!" Elden reached out his arm around Rafio and swung him into the inn. He walked him to the closest room to what was supposed to be a service desk. He opened the door, and a screaming toddler was there in rags. She stopped crying when she saw Rafio, the toddler started to crawl over to the small boy. The toddler had the biggest grin on her face, it looked marvelous on the toddler. The toddler had a face of an angel it looked like, soft skin, sky blue eyes. It made Rafio smile every time he saw them peering at them with that big ol' grin.

Rafio grabbed the toddler, he heard the door close behind them. This was the best part of his life except his mother. Yes it sounds weird, but Rafio's only friend was this toddler.He didn't get along with the other boys at school. Rafio was happy with his life right now when he was with the toddler, he loved her like a sister.

That was how it went on for about four years, Rafio raised Nadoli, or when she grew up more he started calling her Naddie, she liked it. Rafio even taught her to do math, reading, and how to write. Rafio was there almost everyday, he was there when Elden Bootmus beat her. The first time he tried to protect her, he got a bruise on his side for about two weeks. Whatever happened, Rafio was there.

On her eighth birthday, a tragedy happened. Rafio came to the Inn, with a present for Naddie, she got one every holiday and this was no exception.He walked up to the door, didn't even knock, he didn't need to. Rafio walked in and was stopped by Elden, Naddie was by the service desk helping drunken people get a room.Rafio smiled at the girl, she was gleaming when she saw the wrapped box in his hands. He smiled back, he shook the box just to tease her.

" Hey, look boy! The girl is not allowed to see you anymore! Your filling her filthy head with nonsense! She needs to know and work the Inn She can't do that with you hanging around! Can't you understand she's a filthy little girl, she 's a servant and a good one at that! She can't be hanging around some rich kid! Now get lost or else I'll call your parents and the police" Elden yelled at the top of his lungs, the whole inn heard him and there was an awkward silence that filled the smoke stained air. Rafio left the present on the counter and then left, he felt destroyed. He didn' want to go back home to his father, last year his mother died in childbirth. The child was from an affair, the baby didn't even make it two hours in the world. Rafio's father only shed one tear for his mother. Rafio's brother, Oscar lived at a boarding school all year long, the only reason Rafio didn't was because he needed to learn the tricks of his father's company. He owned a significant amount of factories for his vegetable company, Warner Co.

Rafio walked down a street, and he was admiring the the beautiful architecture, the city was almost known for it. It wasn't good as Europe but it was as best you could get. While in tune with the artistic buildings, a cry for help was yelled out.

"No, please! Please, that's my only things!"It was a girl's voice, someone was stealing her belongings! Otu of instinct Rafio climbed up a ladder and , got onto a roof and slid down a pole right by the robbers. Sure enough there was a petite girl there, she had raven black hair, the hair reached a litle after the butt. Rafio turned around to find one of the robbers creaping up on him. He grabbed a loose brick and chucked it at his leg.

"Don't you know that you not supposed to steal from little girls!" Rafio replied slyly. The robbers took no offense, Rafio didn't expect that much brainpower to be used though. Another robber was coming closer to him, he yelled to the little girl to give him the metal pole by her feet. The girl swung it with her feet and it tripped a robber accidentily. Then the girl handed it over to him. Rafio hit the robbers before they all could count til ten. They were all down now, and Rafio retrieved the little girls things and handed them to her.

"You really got to be more careful! Now why don't you run home and tell your parents, okay?" Rafio csounded sincere but really he ahd no idea why a small little girl would be still out at this time, it was really late at night.

"I ...have...no...family." The girl spoke each word separately, like each word was it's own sentence. Rafio was shocked, he just helped a homeless girl. An idea struck him, he was going to stow her away in her house until he finds a better place, maybe an abandoned factory.

"What's your name?" If she was going to stay in his house he needed to know what to call her by.

"I don't know, I guess I do not have one." the girl was getting more comfortable around him, she must've been nervous before.

"Well, you look like a raven but that doesn't really fit you, why don't you pick." Rafio suggested, he wanted her to have a name she likes. But the girl must have some Indian heritage, she had very tan skin and black hair with hazel eyes. The girl was thinking long and hard, you could tell she was in deep thought.

"Crow, yes I like it! Crow! My name is going to be Crow!" Crow shouted that out to the world, so everyone knew what to call her then. Rafio smiled at the happy child.

"Well, Crow, will you like to stay a my place, it'll only be until somewhere else is better suited opens up for us."

"One question though."

"What?"

"Do you still have your parents?" Rafio tried to think quick, technically yes, but really a parents love thier children so no. He went with no.

"No, I do not." It was the half-truth, his mother was dead but really his father should be dead, he acts like it.

"Then I'll join you."

**Hello! How was it? I wanted to give you an inside of Rafio's life before than just Naddie's. Hope you liked it, I'll be putting up the next chapter soon.**


	3. Rafio's Place

1Nadoli grabbed her things and put it in a cloth bag, she only owned a teddy bear, a nightgown and a storybook. the story book was Cinderella. Rafio use to read it to her at night when he was there. But he isn't there, he hasn't been there for a year now, I should just get over him. I mean he probably got over her already I mean she's only a pathetic little twit Naddie was all alone in the world. She had no on, no one to depend on, no one to take care of her. I'm only nine. I walked to the open air markets, they normally have cool things to look at and food! She looked at a couple booths, and one caught her eye, it was a old man selling bread , he was at the end of the market so it could be easy. I was only going to steal one loaf of bread. I mean I'm homeless and no one so why not?

So I went up to the booth, the old man went away to use a restroom or something,. I took a loaf of the bread sitting there and I put in my apron. And suddenly I hear a voice, "Stop, thief! I demand you to!" A young man called.

She ran as fast as I could, and I ran to that place that Rafio told me to go if in trouble, this factory. It was on 2nd Street, this was 3rd so it was only a block longer, but the young man was catching up to me. I was almost there, I saw it! I made it to the alley door and knocked and yelled Rafio! But no one came I was cornered by the Young Man, he yelled at me, "Why did you steal that?"

I acted as if I didn't know what he was talking about. He grabbed me at the shoulders, now he was shaking me and asking me the same question, "Why did you steal that?"

I finally answered " I'm homeless and I have no parents or siblings, I was getting very hungry and I don't have any money! I'm sorry! If you want you can take it back! I'm sorry!"

He dropped me and in his eyes I could see sadness, probably for me. He said he was sorry and said I could keep it. Before I could say thanks the alley door opened and a girl stood there.the girl had raven black hair, and has indian like skin. She had also stunning blue eyes with very thin eyebrows. She wore a baggy shirt and sweat pants with a rip in them, they were grey. She also had burgundy sneakers and also a barette held her hair from her face.

"Who are you?" The Indian girl asked. Both the young man and me stood there and stared. They young man ran away in shock. I was still standing there with the loaf of bread and my bag.

"Well are you going to tell me? How do you know our Rafio?" The Indian girl asked again.

"Umm, Well I have known Rafio all my life and I was told to go here in trouble. Well I have been kicked out my only known home, I guess, yesterday." Naddie replied.

"Rafio never mentioned you! Huh, well I only known him for half a year and that's not a long in you look like you need help!"The Indian girl told me.

She called out and three other kids came out, it was a factory and it had machines and everything. It was big inside and it was all wood flooring and plain beige walls, it looked a lot better to me than the Inn ever did. While I was looking aroundthe other kidsjust stood there waiting for me to get out of this kind of trance. I kept looking at it for about 15 more minutes, I looked at them and said "Who are you people and where's Rafio? I haven't seen him for I think a year now!"

"Well I'm Crow, And Rafio found us in the shape like you were, he's away on business of some sort. It happens often." Crow replied, that was her name or at least her nickname. Crow had tan skin, almost indian like. She was one of those nice people, but if you push them around they can snap it seems.

" I'm Nay and this is Nock, our real names are Naomi and Niccolo but please call us by those names I don't want to beat you u, but I won't hesitate!" A sudden frightened expression went over her face.."Oh, and by the way, we're twins." Nay informed me. Nay was wearing a blue zipper sweatshirt and some jeans with an off white shirtunder the sweatshirt. Also Nay had cloudygreey eyes, when you looked into them you immediatly felt dark and lonely. The darkness of her eyes didn't match the blonde long braid down her back..She had a different combination of light and dark in her, you could tell that you didn't want to get on her bad side by her sarcastic disposition.

Nock and Nay didn't lookm like each othe rif you didn't look closely, Nock had a darker almost tint of mahogany in his hair, and also had sky blue eyes, filled with hope. But in his expression you could see unhapiness and sorrow. That was what made him look like his sister. Nock had on a sweater that was off white and with a navy blue coat, almostl like a seaman's coat.It fit him well, and he had baggy jeans with worn down sneakers..

"And may I inquire who you are? If you know Rafio then you must need to tell me of your name. Oh, by the way, I'm...Jon." For a moment it sounded like Jon wasn't sure of his name, like it was to private to tell her. That put Naddie in discomfort.

"Um...Naddie, please.Rafio never told me about you but that was a long time ago I saw him. He might noit recognize me because I have changed a bit. But what do you do here?"What would you do in an abandoned factory? There is nothing to do really, what explore? They probably already did that. Well it better be better than at the Inn!

"Well, Naddie, we acquire things and then sell them so we can live. That what we do right guys?" Jon asked the group, excluding Naddie. Jon seemed like he was the boss until Rafio comes bakc, Oh boy!

"Yeah, that's about right." Some nodded their heads but the group agreed with Jon, of course.

"So you're theives? Wow, since when?" There was not a bit of surprise in her voice, the gropu seemed shocked that she didn't freak out about it.

"Sure, you can call us that I guess. Naddie, why don't you go explore the building while I talk amongst the group, 'kay?"

"Fine." Naddie walked away to the stairs in the far right corner.

"So should we let her in? I mean it's a hard call without Rafio here and everything. Nay what do you say? Nock? Crow?" Jon seemed to be dumbfounded in this area, he needed advice, and only from his friends.

"Well, she seems trustworthy, why don't we postpone our thievery until Rafio comes back. C'mon Jon, we can't kick her out, let's just keep her here until Rafio comes back, m'kay?" Nay knew when a person she could trust appears, it's like a sixth sense for her, normally helpful for desicions invovling the group.

"I agree, Nay never lead us to a bad desicion. You fine with this Crow?"

"Yes, sure. You know that Rafio is supposed to come back tonight right?"

"Yeah, well. Okay. One of you go get her." Nock went running up the stars, it seemed like to them he had a small thing for this Naddie.

Nock searched everywhere, he was on the second floor then on the third floor then went to the last floor, where Naddie was. She was looking out the window, you could see that she was sucked into her chain of thought, an uncheerful expression reflected of the window showing the sadness of the thought. Nock came up to her and asked "You alright?"

"What? Oh it's you. No but it doesn't matter, it's over now."

"You can tell me, I'm right here and probably the better person to share things with of the group. Here I'll start, this is how me and Nay ended up here. See Nay and I lived in an orphanage our whole lives, we were found on the streets, together and a lady took us into the orphanage. There was only a slip of paper with only our first names on it. It read Naomi and Niccolo. I didn't even say I love you or anything touching, actually the slip of paper was typed with no affection at all. Years went by, we stayed there. We are each others best friends, we switched from orphanage to orphanage, no one knew our family so we don't have any family. One day, a couple came in looking for a daughter to adopt, the looked through about fifty of them. They picked Nay to be their daughter. The social worker didn't mention me, so Nay needed to leave tomorrow, but we didn't want to be separated, so that night we escaped and came here. The orphanage we were at is about fifteen minutes away and they are searching for Nay. Even has a private detective on her case. We were wandering and happen to be in the market and saw Rafio stealing some food from a booth of fruit. Nay went right up to him and inquired why he stole the apple. Rafio not wanting the bad publicity asked what she wanted, Nay though long and hard about this and then answered a home. That how we ended up here, that was about five months ago." Nock took a breath and asked the same question as before "What wrong? Now you need to tell me."

Naddie slid down the window and plopped on the ground. She took a long, deep breath before responding"Well my story is a sad, sad , sad story that existed my whole life." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Well it starts out before I was born. My parents were in love, deeply in love and were getting married. Their names were Marcus Revalto and Caterina Regalli, they were expecting me before they got married. They got married and their good friends, the Warners were there with their little son, Rafio. The weeding started and it was a joyous occasion, months passed, happy times. Then it was time to have me, they rushed to the hospital but then they collided with an oncoming truck. My father died that night, my mother was mortally wounded. They rushed her to the hospital and she gave birth to twins. My original name was Sarah and my brother, Oscar. My mother lived on, but not for long, she just couldn't go on for both of us. She died when I was two months old. I stayed two nights at the Warners, they kept Oscar and renamed him Simon and they left me at the doorstep of the Bootmus Inn. They hanged my name to Nadoli, which means in old English, No Name. The people that were supposed to care for me were Elden and Ima Bootmus, they paid Rafio to raise me. He was like my big brother. He raised me. You know the Bootmus's don't you?

"Sadly yes. Please don't tell me you have more tragedy to deal with? Your life sucks already."

"Yeah I know but there is more. Rafio even gave me the name Naddie, it means Sunshine. But it's only a nickname. Well when I turned nine, Elden banned Rafio from going near me, the only parent-ish thing he'd ever done for me. So that was a year ago and I just recently got kicked out by the Bootmus's. Now I don't think you can top that! Thanks, I feel better.Your nice, but why do you look like your depressed all the time?"

"I'm just worried that sometime that the police will show up and take Nay away, I know she'll come back but her 'adoptive parents ' won't give up. I'm worried for my sister, she's just hurt in the inside, she toughens up so no one knows, oh don't tell her I told you this too."

"Okay, Am I staying? I really need a place to stay."

"Yeah, but you can't leave until Rafio comes back, which is tonight."

"Wait hold on, Rafio's parents died?"

"I'm guessing that."

"Oh" Nock and Nadoli walked down the flights of stairs. The group was waiting there, waiting to tell her that she could stay. Naddie smiled for the first time in a long time, Nock smiled back at her. Crow grabbed a deck of cards that were close by, a game of go fish started. It was quite in the factory, like a joyful moment in a depressing world. They played by candlelight and there was laughing and pleasure that filled the peaceful silence.

**Sorry I haven't been updating but I got hooked on another book series and I'm writing a very long fanfic. I probably won't publish it because it's so long, oh well or the Germans say, Na Ja! ( I'm taking german in school, so yeah**)


	4. Fabio Pestroni and The Snoop

1**Hello! I'm going to work on this story more, I'm waiting to watch the movie, I've seen it before but I want to see it again. See, I'm probably not going to type these but there are two others ones I'm working on. Twisted Fate and Wicked Affairs. Now back to Nadoli.**

The group were playing cards, for a long time and then came a knock on the door. Everyone got spooked, Crow went up to the door.

"Hello, who is this?" Crow tried to sound as grown-up as possible. Nock crept over to a window not that close by., Naddie followed.

"Who do you think? Rafio!" The boy behind the door chuckled while everyone inside let out a sigh of relief. Crow opened the door, and Rafio strutted in, carrying a bag of goods. He plopped down the bag and greeted everyone. Naddie stood there while Rafio brung out the precious items out of the bag in awe. There was golden candlesticks and silverware. Everything looked so wonderful. He looked up and expected to see Nay, but instead saw Naddie.

"Who's this girl? Jon? What happened?"There was a worried look on his face. He didn't let just anyone stay. That shows how much leadership Jon has!

"She knows you, you raised her, remember?" Nock interrupted, apparently Naddie has changed.

"How did you know- Naddie?"Naddie looked shocked as Rafio did, he looked so amazed that she was here, at this very moment.

"Well yes, you don't need the specifics or anything. Let's just get on with our lives, okay?" Naddie didn't want to chat with Rafio about what happened, he would understand it too much, knowing that he didn't try to stay in contact when she needed him most.

"Okay, well then...Nay and Naddie can go seel the items, get a good price! And be careful, especially with that snoop looking for you!"

"Okay, get ready Naddie." Nay put everything back into the bag it came from. She was studying each piece, trying to figure out how much they were worth while she was putting them in. Naddie was just standing there, waiting for Nay to be done, she was a very good in bargains, she could make people pay twice or triple its worth sometimes. She was probably coming along because Rafio hasn't forgotten that.

"Were off! See ya later." nay yelled while putting on her sneakers and heading out the door. Naddie just waved, and they were off.

They walked away from the narrow alley where home was. They had a long walk, about a half a mile away, because of the big city. They hit the better part after awhile, apparently Rafio's business partner was wealthy and probably doesn't want people to see him, or her socializing with stray children.

"So, what did Rafio mean when he said, be careful with the snoop and all?" Naddie wondered, she had a right to know now that she's in the group.

"Well, see...Nock and I snuck out of an orphanage because I was going to a new family without him. They were the Donners, and they wanted a little girl they could dress up and stuff, trust me, if you'll see me in a dress, it's a dream! See, legally I'm Naomi Donner, but screw them I say, so they hired a snoop to find me. He's been on my trail for months, about five to be exact. So now and then he's very close to catching me. Normally Nock's with me, and if you see and old guy and I start running, run!" Nay said that with a fiery passion, like your life would depend on it.

"h, were here!" It was a crummy, one-story shop, mainly for tourists and the occasional lost civilian. A fat man that looked like he was addicted to greasy foods was helping a customer. When he looked up, he saw Nay and swished his hand to signal, get into my office. He seemed like he was annoyed by it, Naddie was amazed that the shopper didn't notice Nay or Naddie.

"Is all the stuff he sells from you?" The store was filled up to the brim with knick-knacks and silver things.

" Yeah, most of it. Do you see the one Fatman is selling to the customer? That one, I stole personally, with the help of Nock." Naddie giggled when Nay exclaimed Fatman's nickname. Fatman luckily sold the statue to the customer and headed to his office.

"You better have something good for barging in on a customer! Who's the new kid?"

"I'm Naddie, and I think we have some interesting items for you today. Want to look?" Naddie had on a serious face that looked like you could do anything, like even out smart a fat man.

"Well look at yer! Already the world , huh? Just show me the items, okay? By the way, I'm Fabio Pesttroni" Nay emptied out the bag, there were two silver candlesticks, a golden frame, a pewter stopwatch, and a golden tongs. Nay put them out to show of fro the best angle of light as possible.

"Well here ya go!" Nay snarled.

"Nice, real nice." Pesttroni glanced at the items, He was the most amused by the candlesticks."I'll give you...500 for all, an extra bonus for bringing double of the candlesticks."

"1500" Naddie yelled in his face, just like he insulted him.

"What? Are you out of your mind girl? I was being decent with the pricing there!" Pesttroni's face was turning red in anger, he couldn't allow a child talk to him in that manner.

"1500, that or nothing." Naddie didn't even change the rythem in her voice.

"What? Are yer crazy girl! That's a lot of money!" Naddie could've swore she saw smoke coming out Fatman's nostrils, like an upset bull.

"No, not crazy, just reasonable." Only Pesttroni's response was the raising of his hand to slap Naddie. Naddie saw his action, but to late. She didn't flinch or anything, sadly enough, she was used to the Bootmus' slapping her. Nay looked amazed, shocked, Naddie looked like she couldn't take a pinch, but then she didn't even move or say something after the slap.

"I'm guessing that means that we will not be doing business here. Number one, you should treat your sellers with respect, even if they're children. Two, good-bye." Naddie start to put one candlestick away. Pesttroni's hand stopped her from putting in another.

"Okay, here's one thousand, five hundred." Naddie started to chuckle.

I raised my price, 2500, if you might've not slapped me then the price would've been more down." Pesttroni looked so furious, like he was pimple that was on the verge of popping. Then Fatman turned around and grabbed an extra thousand, and slid it over to Naddie's grasp.

"Nice doing business with you." Naddie looked at all the money, it was so great holding all that money.

"Nay, tell the Theif Lord, if he still wants to do business with Fabio Pesttroni, he'll send Jon, or that Crow girl, but not her! Also tel, him I have a customer for him, that wants him to retrieve something for him."Then Pesttroni walked of snarling about how a young girl outsmarted a man like him. Nay and Naddie left the shop, Nay in awe.

"Wow! No one has ever got that much money from him! He's never slapped one of us either!" Nay said in amazement.

Don't worry, I"m used to it. And after dealing with drunkards trying to steal your money. You get pretty good at selling, about anything. Really, Nay- Nay!" Naddie was talking then Nay disappeared, and Naddie knew why when she looked over her shoulder. A hairy hand crept up and landed on her shoulder.

"Hello, now tell me where your friend went, okay?"The man turned Naddie around and shook her like he was going to get information about her.

The man had on a windbreaker and a tourist's hat with an obviously fake mustache, and he looked about middle-age, but with a lot of hair on him, his hair on his head was combed and pushed back, nice and cut, apparently got a haircut a couple days ago.

Once the man stopped talking, Naddie smashed th man's foot as hard as she could. He let go of her, and Naddie ran for her life, like Nay said to do. But it was no use it seemed, the man started to catch up with her. The Naddie ran in a dark alley, dead end. Naddie spotted a ladder, right where the man was standing. Naddie tried to think the best way to escape him, and then Nay sprung up behind him and she pushed him down for a distraction. Naddie and Nay climbed up the ladder and made it on the rooftop. The man quickly recovered and was up on the rooftop with them.

"Come here, I'm not going to hurt you!" The man tried to coo the girls over from the far side of the rooftop.

"No! I'm staying with my brother! You can't take my friend either!" Nay screamed angrily, the man in front of her endangered her world the she dearly loved.

"Naomi, come on. Your brother will be fine, he'll get a nice family too. Your friend here can to get a nice home to go to. Just come to me." Nay cringed at the use of her real name. She liked Nay better.

"What's your name?" Naddie yelled when she looked behind herself. There was a bunch of clothesline with wet clothes on it. Their only chance of escape.

"Walter, now come on Naomi and friend! Like I said, all I'm going to do is put you with the Donners." The Donners were a rich, socialite, country-club kind of place. To show the country club that they cared about the world they were going to adopt a child, preferably a girl. They found the girl, and the girl escapes with her twin brother.

"Don't you get it, I want to stay with my brother! He's my only family left! Just leave my alone!"A single tear drizzled down her face, all she had was her bother for family until they met Rafio who gladly took care of them, he didn't even inquire their story.

Naddie knowing Nay's pain, she whispered into er ear "Follow my lead." Then Naddie jumped of and grabbed the lowest clothesline, she waited for Nay to come.

"Good-bye Walter, give the Donners this message, Leave me be!" The last part was dragged out by her falling, it looked like she was going straight down until Naddie grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt and Nay reached for th safety of the clothesline. Up on the roof Walter looked down, amazed the girls didn't brake a bone, they were swinging over to the porch on the 2nd floor apartment. They made it, Walter was relieved, he's ben trying to capture Nay for about four months.. The Donners didn't deserve a smart girl like Naomi, especially trying to brake up her brother and her like that. Walter left the roof and went down in the building.

Naddie and Nay made it to the patio, a lady was rushing at them with a broom inside, no time to take a breather. Naddie and Nay pushed down her ladder, climbed down and ran away.

"Man! That was close, is it always like this when you get outside?"

"No, when I'm with a big group, no. But Walter has been chasing after me for four months and won't stop until he gets me. It's getting on my nerves and also the Donners are staying here until they go home with me. I'm never going home with them, at least with out a fight. C'mon let's go home." Naddie smiled about the idea, she actually had a place to call home now. Naddie and Nay walked, and talked about Fatman and Walter, wondering what the rest of them are going to say when they tell them of their exciting day.

By the time they got there it was turning into night, Naddie and Nay were fast friends and Nay knew after today Naddie was not going to betray her. Nay knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. But instead, the door opened and Nock ran over and hugged Nay. Nay returned the hug, realizing without Naddie today, should would be in the mercy of the Donners. Naddie felt so warm inside, Nock and Nay were such great kids, they didn't deserve this trouble. Naddie walked in, with her heap of money. She gave it to Rafio. He looked stunned at the amount

"Congrats! You've just been promoted to sales lady. What happened today? We were worried that the snoop got you." Like their plan, Nay and Naddie shared the news of their day. Everyone was happy for that day, but new challenges arise each day, and tomorrow was rapidly coming, it was no exception.

**How was it? I know not much of cliffhanger, huh? Oh well. Well I'll try to have another chapter up a little after Christmas, okay?** See ya!


	5. Walter Vicks

1**Hey! I'm eating ramen noodles right now, they ar ereally good. But anyways this chapter is going to be in Walter's POV, and also there's going to be a flashback, just didn't want to confuse you.**

Walter walked back to his apartment/office, there was a sign right by it that read:

Walter Vicks

Private Investigator for the people.

Open 9 to 5 on weekdays

565-309-7809

He opened his door to find bills scattered on the floor, the mailman slid it under his door because Walter didn't own a mailbox. Walter bent over to pick them up, he was still thinking about how he got out smartened by Naomi, numerous occasions Naomi beat him, when he thought he had her, she made a daring escape. He had her once until some kids helped her get out. The Donners were going to be mad this time, they wanted their adopted daughter now and no one was going to stop them. Their only problem was they didn't know where to look for her. That Naomi must've been taught by the militarty or some agency of combat, she could escape from anywhere. But then again, she only wanted to stay with her brother, her only family, he sensed that she was scared everytime she saw him. This was one of the hard parts of Walter's job, getting back things for unworthy people, the Donners didn't deserve Naomi. These thoughts circulated in his brain ever since the Donners came to him.

(_Flashback)_

_The day was warm and sunny, Walter was in a great mood today, he had just gotten a new set of fake mustaches! It thrilled him, he kept trying them on in the mirror, seeing which he preferred. A knock came from outside the door and two older couples, the woman obviously dyed her hair, it was red. And the male looked like his face would just droop of, then came a teenage boy, he had baggy jeans, big flannel shirt and a t-shirt under it saying "Bite Me." _

_Walter turned around, still having one of his new fake mustaches on, the teenage boy started to quitly laugh until the female jabbed him in the side. Wlater got the hint and took of his fake mustache."Oh, forgot it was on! Have a seat Mr. And Mrs.?"_

_"Donner, and this is our boy Alexander. I hear you can help us retrieve something of ours." Mrs. Donner replied, she said retrieve a little funny._

_"What can I do you for Mr. And Mrs. Donner?" Walter sat up on his chair behind the desk, hands crossed. He was ready to listen, what was it going to be this time? I bet a lost kitten or a lost video game system for the boy._

_"A week ago, we were adopting our new daughter, Naomi, she's legally ours. But then one night she ran off with her twin brother Niccolo to this city. We want our daughter, I mean think how lonely and desperate they must be out here by them selves! I can't even imagine it! I mean she only has been our daughter for two weeks now , but still I want my family to be together now." Walter was shocked! These people want him to find a child! But how could they separate the girl from her brother? Walter hated working for these kind of people, this would be a hard job to do but there is going to be a probably big paycheck at the end of the road. He needed the money no matter the circumstance, he could get this child in a week._

_"I'll do it but how much are we talking here Mrs. Donner? I will only do this for a good price." Walter knew the last sentence would make them bulk up in money._

_"How about, ten thousand? And I'll give you a bonus for getting her in a week." Mrs. Donner smiled, here smile looked so creepy. It was almost in the devilish way._

_"We have a deal Mrs. Donner, but I do require half down payment right now. Can your husband fill that?" If they wouldn't put it down the deal was out his first story window. _

_Mrs. Donnor pulled out a picture, it had two young kids blowing out candles together on a birthday cake. There was a boy and a girl, the boy had long blonde hair with a tint of mahogany. He also had sky blue eyes filled with happiness. The girl though had blonde hair, it was in a braid right down her back, you could barely see it. The girls' eyes though were not happy like the boy's but a stone gray, almost black, you could see sorrow even in her cheerful expression. Walter guessed that these were Naomi and Niccolo. They were cute kids, that was for sure. Mrs. Donner pointed out who Naomi was, Walter was right, of course. Walter grabbed a slip of paper, it was an agreement slip saying that the Donners would pay him for his services. Mnrs. Donner quickly signed and then nudged Mr. Donner to sign. He signed quickly, as if it was a race, the signature was a bit shaky but it was a signature. He must be doing this to save them from getting a divorce. _

_"Good working with you. I'll call you when I get a lead." Walter replied humbly. He stuck out his hand to shake Mr. And Mrs. Donner._

_"Thank you Mr. Vicks."Mrs. Donner showed her creepy smile again when they left._

_The office was empty now, and Walter again starting to play around with his new mustaches. I'll start later tonight, Walter thought. _

_(End_ _of Flashback)_

Walter tried to think of how to snag Naomi and get the job over with, he was getting to this girl, mostly because she didn't do anything wrong, she was an innocent child thrown in a foreign family of wolves. The more Walter thought about it the more he got tired, soon enough his head fell to his desk and a loud snore filled the hush of the room.

The sun broke out, it was early morning and Walter forgot to put down the blinds so the sun beamed at his face, it was like an itch that you couldn't get rid of, nasty feeling. Walter graoned while getting up, he stretched and got up to waken his legs to the new day. Then he remembered he needed to go see if Naomi would be out and about. Walter felt bad for the girl but, she just a job though, just a job.

Walter grabbed his coat and threw it on, he rushed out the door with an apple in his hand, it was delicious. He ate while walking to Centre Square, which was in the middle of the metropolis. Walter headed towards that direction, his apartment was in the southeast part of the city, he was humming to himself cheerfully. He was wishing for a beautiful day and for him to get a good lead on Naomi's whereabouts. Walter was waving at so many people, even though it was a big city, almost everyone one knew him. It was a good feeling for Walter to know he wouldn't go unnoticed, if something ever bad happened.

By the time Walter got there, there were a lot of tourists, espcially one gruop of Korean guys in mickey mouse sweatshirts. They were definetly go to do something illegal, other days Walter would've investigated but Walter had a feeling today was when he found out where Naomi was living, it was probably going to be with a group of orphaned children like her friend from the rooftop. Smart girl she was, and brave too, she jumped five stories up and didn't even get a bruise it looked like.

Walter sat down at a café, they had out metal chairs for watching the big fountain in the middle of the commotion of the city. It was a very beautiful fountain that strached about two city blocks, and was made out of all gold. Then in a glimpse of his eye he saw Naomi. Walter got up and hid behind a column, hoping the girl wouldn't see him. Walter followed their every move, until they went inside a church.

**Sorry if this seems short but I wanted to get it done, now I'll be working on chapter 4. **


End file.
